


Currying Favor

by xenosaurus



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Developing Relationship, Food, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosaurus/pseuds/xenosaurus
Summary: Sometimes Akira feels like sand, easily brushed into new shapes by whoever happens by.  Yusuke, on the other hand, is always himself.





	Currying Favor

**Author's Note:**

> I am sincerely sorry about the pun in the title. Also spoilers up to the third dungeon, but nothing too serious.

Yusuke Kitagawa is _pretty_.

Akira has been struggling with this fact ever since he joined the team.  It isn't the first time he's picked up an unfortunate crush on a male friend, but he _really_ can't afford the distraction right now.

But, as things in his life tend to go recently, the budding distraction blossoms into a complicated problem.

Because if Yusuke was _just_ pretty, Akira could keep things under control.  But he's passionate and introspective and elegant, prone to bizarre leaps of logic and missed social cues.  Even as insecurities and fears bubble to the surface, Akira can't shake the feeling that Yusuke is someone unique and beautiful.

Sometimes Akira feels like sand, easily brushed into new shapes by whoever happens by.  Yusuke, on the other hand, is always himself.

So Akira's feelings take root and grow.

*

A little while after Madarame's confession, Yusuke has a dizzy spell in Mementos.  Akira notices in time to keep anyone from getting hurt when their rhythm abruptly falters, but it's a near miss.

Morgana's healing doesn't help and Yusuke gets carsick easily, so they find the nearest defensible corner to sit him down.

"You scared me back there," Akira says, kneeling in front of his friend.

"Mm," Yusuke hums, pushing his mask up so he can press his palms into his eyes.  "My apologies.  It seems this headache is quite persistent."

“You should have told someone you weren’t feeling well.  When's the last time you ate?"

Yusuke pauses like he's thinking about it.

"This morning."

"Fox," Akira sighs.  "You need to stop skipping meals."

"Food isn't as available as I'd like in the dorms."

“Okay. Hold on, I think I have something.”

Akira digs into his backpack.  He has some of Sojiro's curry leftover from lunch, which is better than nothing.  He opens the bento box before handing it over.

"Here."

He can tell the exact moment the smell reaches Yusuke.  His pupils dilate and his stomach growls audibly.  Akira's chest tightens with sympathy.

"I'm going to check in with Mona.  Sit and eat for a minute, okay?  Leader's orders."

Yusuke nods, already digging into the food.

"Yes Joker.”

It feels weird to leave him, but Akira walks over to where the rest of the team is guarding their incapacitated member.

"Huh.  That's weird," Morgana says, watching Yusuke eat.  Akira tilts his head in question.

"Fox's energy is recovering!"

"Dude, I hope so.  I was afraid he was gonna pass out or somethin'," Ryuji says.

"Ugh, not like that!  It feels like he's more ready to summon his persona!  Normally that doesn't happen when we stop at a safe room."

"Think it's the food?" Ann asks, peering over at Yusuke.

“Shouldn't be hard to test it. Hey, Joker, got any more?” Ryuji grins hopefully.

Akira shakes his head.

"That's just what's left from lunch," he says apologetically.  Ryuji sighs.

"Damn.  We really should start bringing dinner to these trips."

“I’ll bring enough for everyone next time.”

*

Akira takes Yusuke aside after their exploring is complete for the day.

"Would you like to have dinner at Leblanc tomorrow?  I've been learning to cook and I always make too much."

Yusuke perks up immediately.

"I would be happy to help," He seems to be taking the offer completely at face value.  Akira relaxes.  He's still cautious about how and when people will accept help.

Akira tells Sojiro he's cooking for two tomorrow and regrets it.  His guardian assumes there's a girl coming and is visibly surprised when Yusuke walks in the following evening.

"Oh.  It's you," Sojiro says, glancing between Akira and Yusuke.  Akira fiddles nervously with his hair, but Sojiro just shrugs. "Make sure you clean up after yourselves."

Akira relaxes significantly as Sojiro starts closing up. Morgana takes his usual spot at the counter and Yusuke sits next to him.

"So what will we be having tonight, Akira?"

"Curry.  It's all I know how to make," Akira admits, rubbing the back of his neck.  The possibility of impressing Yusuke with his cooking hadn't even occurred to him.  He just didn't want him to starve.

"What you shared with me yesterday was delightful.  I look forward to it.”

Akira thinks he might be blushing, so he hurries to turn on the stove. Nobody comments on it, so he’s pretty sure he didn’t get caught.

*

“Dude! Hell yeah!”

“Skull, you’re too loud,” Morgana complains. The team is settled into one of the safe areas in Mementos while paper plates of curry rice are being handed out.

“This smells amazing, Joker,” Ann says, eagerly taking her plate.

“Indeed. You’re getting quite good at this,” Yusuke adds.

“Wait. Did you _make_ this?” Ryuji asks.

“Oh. Yeah. Sojiro’s been teaching me.”

“And I am the taste tester,” Yusuke sounds oddly proud of this position. Ryuji makes an outraged noise.

“No fair! Why does he get free food?”

Akira feels himself turning red, but, oddly, Morgana comes to his rescue.

“Obviously, an idiot like you has no palate.”

“What does that even mean?!”

Ann sighs and starts eating, ignoring the bickering. Yusuke follows her example.

*

The team spends three straight days in Kaneshiro’s Palace before Akira mandates a day off. Everyone is starting to falter from exhaustion, and even Makoto agrees they need to take a break before someone gets badly hurt.

Like most nights, Akira brings Yusuke home with him. It’s routine at this point. Ryuji complains about not getting free dinner, Morgana tells him off, Ann gives Akira a knowing looking (she’s aware that Yusuke goes hungry, not of Akira’s crush, thank god), and Yusuke takes an interest in side dishes. Makoto is new to all of this, so she just watches, absorbing everything she can about the workings of her team.

They talk about Yusuke’s most recent project on the train, but get quiet by the time they’re back at Leblanc.

It isn’t uncommon for conversation to die down while Akira cooks. Neither he nor Yusuke are the most talkative of people, especially so when they’re exhausted from fighting.

This is the first time Akira turns around with plates to find Yusuke dozing on the table, though. His heart flutters at the sight of it.

“Guess we really do need a break,” Morgana comments, almost a sigh. Akira nods and sets the plates down before gently nudging Yusuke awake.

“Mm. Akira?”

“Hey,” Akira’s voice comes out gentle and affectionate. “You should eat a little before you go to sleep.”

“Oh. Yes, that makes sense.”

Yusuke rubs at his eyes and yawns. Akira’s chest hurts looking at him.

“Sleep here tonight.”

Yusuke, who is sleepily eating his dinner, just nods.

*

Here’s how Akira gets into trouble: He tries to give Yusuke the bed.

“You’d like to share the bed? Alright.”

Akira’s pulse skyrockets. Morgana makes a noise of disbelief and glances rapidly between the two boys.

“I’m… going to sleep downstairs.”

And then the cat is off, before Akira can correct him. Akira swallows hard and summons all his courage before he can even nod.

Yusuke, seemingly unaware of his bedmate’s plight, calmly gets under the blankets. Akira takes a deep breath and follows him, mentally reminding himself that nothing is going to happen, this is just a missed social cue, don’t get your hopes up.

Yusuke rolls over so they’re face-to-face and smiles.

“Your bed is surprisingly comfortable,” He says, which damn near gives Akira a heart attack.

“Y-yeah.”

Yusuke doesn’t say anything else before he dozes off. Even exhausted from the day’s work, it takes Akira much longer to fall asleep.

*

Things get a little weird after that. Yusuke sleeps over a handful more times, always sharing Akira’s bed instead of taking the couch. No questions are even asked, and Akira starts to accept it as one of his friend’s quirks.

He makes a point not to mention it to the others, and it seems Morgana is similarly respecting his privacy.

Just after Kaneshiro’s case, Yusuke brings Akira a painting he hasn’t mentioned working on at _all_. Given how much time they spend together and how often Yusuke talks about his work, it’s a huge surprise when he shows up at Leblanc with it.

It’s a beautiful painting. The colors are muted but distinct, wrapped in curls of rust and grey with streaks of delicate yellow so pale its almost white.

“This was my fourth attempt. Putting my feelings for you on canvas has proved more difficult than I’d expected,” Yusuke explains, sounding genuinely chagrined. “I want to keep trying, but it seemed unfair to keep you waiting.”

“Huh?” Akira says, oh so intelligently.

“I haven’t properly confessed, and as difficult as the painting has been, it’s still an improvement over trying to find words.”

The noise that comes out of Akira’s mouth makes the previous ‘huh’ seem _genuinely_ clever.

“So… I’d like you to have it, while I work to create a more perfect expression of my affections. Do you accept?”

“I— Oh— _Yes_ ,” Akira blurts out, trying desperately to catch up with the conversation and failing.

Yusuke’s smile is brighter than Akira’s ever seen it.

“Excellent! I promise, the next one will be even better.”

He sets down the painting and takes Akira’s hands instead. The physical feedback makes the moment feel _real_.

Joy bubbles up in Akira’s chest and bursts into happy fireworks.

And that’s _before_ Yusuke kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is [xenosaurus](http://xenosaurus.tumblr.com)


End file.
